VacacionesNormales
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: Casi un año después de Summer Time Record, el Mekakushi-Dan decide tomar unas vacaciones...Mientras tanto, algo extraño pasa en México, ¿Tendrá que ver con sus poderes oculares? ¿Tendrá que ver con un simple viaje de vacaciones familiares? Además que se verán envueltos en situaciones familiares
1. ¡Hacia la carretera!

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Jin**

**Los OC son mios, si los quieren usar o algo así avisen**

**También hago pedidos :3**

**Bueno empecemos, esto está ubicado casi un año después de Summer Time Record**

* * *

><p>Vacaciones…"Normales"<p>

Capítulo 1 "¡Hacía la carretera!"

Ese, fue el "clic" que siempre esperé, esa era mi camioneta, blanca como la nieve, limpia, al fin y al cabo, Salvador-San hizo el favor de lavarla esta mañana, pero en cambio yo, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¡Mary!, ¿sigues dormida?- Preguntó mi Ama

-¡Ah!, ¡No, ya me estoy levantando!-Le respondí

-OK, prepárate que hoy vamos a la carretera, ¡Genial!-Dijo entusiasmada

Y ella es mi ama, dice que debería llamarla Ross-Chan, pero para mí eso es incómodo, razón por la cual le digo "Ama".

Y mi nombre, bueno, mi nombre es: Kousuke Mary. Soy un Project-Music purasangre real, y por ahora vivo en México.

Me puse mi ropa de trabajo, y mi trabajo es organizar la carretera, debo revisar que todo esté en orden y mi Ama, es mi secretaria. Fui a la cocina pero vi algo, extraño.

-Rosario-San, ¿qué es eso?-Pregunté con curiosidad

-Ah, ¿Esto? es una bolsa con muchas cosas-Me dijo algo cansada

-Y-ya veo-Le dije algo nerviosa

Me fui de la cocina hacia la azotea, el viento soplaba suave, y las nubes están como mi Ama dice siempre "Nubes del pueblo", el cielo es un tono más azul que otros días "_Ellos, no están esperando_" y yo lo percibía.

-¡Mary!-Exclamó mi Ama

-¿Ama?-Pregunté

-Podrías guardar mi reproductor por favor, ayer se cargó toda la noche, pero no sé si ya terminó o qué, por favor, revisa que esté cargado y lo guardas, ¿Vale?-Me dijo mi Ama

-Vale-Le afirme

Me siento sola y extraña, es la primera vez que organizaré la carretera en este planeta, será una nueva experiencia para mí. No estoy sola, debo continuar, si mis padres estuvieran aquí, ellos me ayudarían mucho, debo confiar en mis instintos.

-¡Mary, ya vamos a subirnos a la camioneta, apúrate!-Exclamó mi Ama

-¡Sí, ya voy!-Le respondí yendo hacía la camioneta

Tal vez sea algo fácil, ahora, conmigo, somos una familia de 8, ese perro labrador es muy inquieto, tengo que encontrar a mis primos, y no sé dónde los voy a encontrar, pero sé, que algo me dice que pronto, los voy a ver, ese infernal día llegará, el día del cumpleaños de mi tía.

-15 de Agosto-Me dije a mí misma, esperando que tal vez mañana le diera su regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, se que está corto, pero ya saben, maldito Microsoft word ¬¬<strong>

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please :3**


	2. Carretera, curvas y un reproductor

**En el segundo el viaje inicia y bueno, todavía no se pone interesante**

**Solo léanlo y ya verán ¬W¬**

Capítulo 2 "Carretera plana, curvas peligrosas y un reproductor"

Atravesamos lo que es el Estado de México, que por cierto, según mi Ama, tiene muy buenas curvas, y la verdad sí.

Al cabo de una hora, llegamos a Puebla, así es, el lugar de los camotes, me gustaría probar uno para saborearlo.

-¿Cuánto falta, Ama?- Le pregunté

-Ah, Mary, apenas vamos 2 horas viajando, son 6 horas hasta Oaxaca-Dijo entusiasmada

-¿Y qué haces cuando viajas?- Le pregunté nuevamente

-Escucho música, como dulces y hago mis deberes como guía- Dijo ella

Pasaron unas 2 horas y lo único que vi fue la carretera plana, y obviamente, tráfico de coches, lo único que observaba mi Ama era el cielo, a mí me aburría un poco mirar el cielo.

-Ama, ¿Por qué ves siempre el cielo?- Pregunté abiertamente

-Porque, así me siento tranquila, veo los cables pasar y el cielo azul- Dijo pasivamente

-Buena razón para ver el cielo- Respondí

-Cuando lleguemos, te mostraré las maravillas de Oaxaca- Aseguró ella

A mí agradaría verlas, pasamos unas cuantas casetas, y el viaje me empezó a gustarme más, cuando pasamos unas curvas de introducción, todo empezó a tomar forma.

-Luego de estas curvas siguen las más peligrosas y estará el puente Calapa y Santa Lucía, las más notorias- Dijo con experiencia

Mi ama sabía lo que hacía y decía, ya que, lleva 10 años de experiencia con la carretera, no tenía miedo, tenía sujetado su reproductor sin soltarlo, no cambió de canción ni un segundo.

-Carmen, préstame tu teléfono- Pidió mi Ama

-Toma, no le vayas a dejar sin batería- Le recordó Carmen-San

Sabía perfectamente lo que ella iba a hacer, le gustaba eso, tomar video de lo que ocurría. Se movía de un lado para otro, con entusiasmo nos señaló el puente, y nos explicó su historia. Me impresionó ya que, nunca pensé que los humanos hicieran algo como esto.

-Escucha música, te hará bien- Me dijo tranquilamente mi Ama

Mi Ama, sabía perfectamente que yo me alimentaba de música, y si no me alimentaba, perdería fuerzas, la carretera estaba vacía hice mi deber, mis ojos se pusieron carmesí y con la mirada dirigí lo que cada coche tenía que hacer, mi energía estaba al máximo, le devolví su reproductor y seguimos el viaje sin curvas.

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabó el segundo, a ver que pasará después *O*<strong>

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	3. Un mareo

**Ya es la 3ra parte, OwO**

**Si, la carretera es genial XD**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 "Una mareo"<p>

-Esta ya es la última, Mary- Me dijo mi Ama

-¿Ya son todas?- Le pregunté dudosa

-Sí, ahora faltan las curvas- Dijo asegurando

-Tengo hambre- Le dije con un poco de agonía

-Ahora comemos- Dijo mi Ama

Ahora que todo esto nos está pasando, llevamos muchas cosas, llegaremos bien, pero, ¿Duró tan poco?, yo sentí que no fue ni siquiera 1 hora de que salimos de México D.F., para mí, el tiempo avanza lentamente, por eso, nunca envejeceré.

-Vamos Mary, come, es una torta de huevo con salchicha, son muy ricas- Dijo ella

-¿En serio sabe bien?- Le pregunté algo curiosa

-Claro, debes comer, ya que hemos viajado casi 6 horas, debes alimentarte- Respondió

Esa fue la primera vez que comí una torta, mamá, hacía otro tipo de tortas, para mí eran normales, pero estoy en otro planeta que no es el mío, sabía rico, mi Ama tenía razón, al primer mordisco, me lo devoré todo hasta que no quedó nada, luego subimos las cosas y seguimos el viaje, estuvo aburrido al principio, pero todo cambió en un solo instante.

-¡Avanza, quiero acción, ahí están las curvas!- Exclamé como nunca antes

-Mary tiene razón, ¡Avanza!- Me apoyó mi Ama

Luego de animar un poco la carretera, la cara de mi Ama se puso un poco pálida, no sé por qué, pero se sentó, boca arriba, salivando, con sed y sudando. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, hasta hoy, quise reanimarla, pero me sostuvo la mano fuerte, al levantar ella el rostro sus ojos estaban en una tonalidad roja carmesí.

-¡Estoy mareada!, ¡¿Qué no ves?!- Exclamó algo molesta

Sabía que quería decir con eso, ella me lo dijo alguna vez "_Nunca estaré contigo para siempre Mary, tú tendrás que avanzar sola algún día_" y desesperadamente, ese día llegó, reanimé por media hora la carretera, al cabo de 10 minutos, mi Ama se levantó, su cara volví a ser normal y me ayudó a animar la carretera. Yo me no me quedé atónita, reaccioné y aprobé la ayuda que mi Ama me ofrecía.

-¡Nunca te dejaré sola, Mary!- Me exclamó

-Ama… pero usted me dijo que yo…- Le intenté recordar

-Lo sé, pero por ahora…- Dijo e hizo una pausa

Ella levantó ambos dedos índices y los puso en sus mejillas y sonrió diciendo:

-Hay que sonreír siempre ¿Vale?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Vale- Le respondí la sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>Hay personas que se marean feo, cuando estaba más pequeña, me vomitaba en auto, y una vez me fui a vomitar al bote de basura XD<strong>

**Pero creo que la Ama se aguantó X3**

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	4. ¡Al fin llegamos!

**Ya estamos en el capítulo 4!**

**Disfrútenlo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 "Al fin llegamos"<p>

Luego de esas curvas arrieras, todo fue normal para mí y mi ama, ya estábamos al final de este épico viaje, mi ama estaba un poco desanimada, pero al llegar estaría muy feliz y yo ya la conocía desde hace unos 3 años.

-No te preocupes Mary llegaremos en una hora- Dijo nuevamente mi Ama

-¿En serio crees que llegaron a buen tiempo?- Le pregunté

-Claro- Afirmó firmemente

Mi Ama jamás dormía, al viajar ella era la única de las pasajeras que se queda despierta, y como era tradición de nosotros al llegar descansaríamos un rato y seguidamente ir a la casa de Lucia-Obasan.

Lo único que veía eran las líneas de la carretera, los árboles frescos, verdes y grandes pasar, los coches y sobre todo, a las nubes pasar apresuradamente, como cuando las personas corren en una carrera contra el tiempo.

-Ama, ¿Cómo se llama este pueblo?- Pregunté curiosa

Mi Ama se quedó un momento en silencio, sin decir nada, para lo cual era propio de ella.

-Oficialmente San Pedro y San Pablo Teposcolula- Dijo con conocimiento

-¿Sabes también el nombre de los pueblos verdad Ama?- Pregunté de nuevo

-Una guía los tiene que saber- Dijo confiada

Es verdad, ella tiene 10 años de experiencia, y apenas yo solo soy un aprendiz de Road Machine, no era casi nada. Atravesamos otro y la expresión de mi Ama cambió repentinamente

-¡Santiago Yolomecatl!, Papá, ¡estamos cerca, lo presiento!- Exclamó emocionada

-¿Ya casi Ama?- Pregunté algo insegura

-Sí, Mary- Afirmó nuevamente

Solamente después de atravesar dicho pueblo, vinieron las cuervas, solamente subimos una pequeña montaña y bajamos.

-¡Hola Abuelita!- Exclamó feliz mi Ama

Sabía que mi Ama visitaría a su abuela, dentro de estos días, pero no sabía dónde vive, solo vi unas cuantas casa pequeñas de madera que se ven a lo lejos y el pasto largo, al subir la montaña conocida, nos sorprendió una cosa

-¡San Pedro Mártir Yucuxaco!- Exclamó felizmente mi Ama

Era el pueblo de Salvador-San, del que siempre habla mi Ama, nuestro destino, ¡Habíamos llegado! y a buena hora, a las 5:00 Pm.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estuvo bueno, 4 capítulos viajando...<strong>

**WTF**

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	5. Dejar de llorar

**Y como lo había dicho, la voy a re subir, la 1,2, 3 y 4 no tanto porque están dispersas de lo que hace el mismo día**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 Dejar de llorar<p>

Luego de anoche, de los tamales que Lucía-Obachan nos dio por el cumpleaños de mi Ama fueron devastadores, al llegar, mi Ama insistió en ir al siguiente día a Tlaxiaco, por lo cual, Salvador-San, aceptó. Razón por la cual, me desperté a las 8:00 Am, mi Ama despertó poco después, levantando a casi todos, incluso, levantó al perro.

-¿Tenemos que irnos temprano?, ¿no puede ser más tarde?- Pregunté cansada

-¡No!, porque los quesos se acabarán, y el pan también- Dijo entusiasmada

-¿Ah?- Rezongué

-No importa, sólo desayuna ¿OK?- Dijo corriendo para todos lados

Todos desayunaron lo más rápido posible, Salvador-San dio la orden de amarrar al perro, aunque chillara, pero que lo amarraran, fue después que, al igual que ayer, prendió la Urvan, todos se subieron y nos fuimos a las 9:00 Am.

El camino fue espectacular, pasaron las primeras curvas y mi Ama está demasiado emocionada

-Wii!- Exclamó mi Ama divertida

-Es tan divertida la carretera ¿no lo crees Ama?- Pregunté ansiosa

-Sí, tienes razón- Aceptó

Mi Ama odiaba los baches, porque como estamos sentadas en la parte de atrás, al saltarse un bache "rebotamos" muy feo y mi Ama se golpea la cabeza haciendo que se moleste. Al pasar una curva en forma de "U" y mi Ama hizo lo que se le hace llamar "pulso" es decir, empujar parte del peso de la camioneta para que no se vaya al otro lado y cause un accidente, antes de poder llegar tuve un mal sabor de boca junto a un recuerdo.

-¿Mary, te sucede algo?- Preguntó algo preocupada mi Ama

-Me duele la cabeza- Le respondí con algo de dolor

La razón era una pesadilla que he tenido últimamente estos días y quería que desapareciera. Compramos lo de siempre, Cemitas, pan, tortillas, herramientas, entre otras cosas. Al salir de retorno a Yucuxaco, toda la camioneta estaba atascada de cosas, que las cemitas, que las frutas, no tenía ni espacio para acostarme y echarme un sueñito. Luego de unos minutos le dije a mi Ama por qué me dolía la cabeza.

-Solo tienes que contármelo Mary- Dijo con confianza

-He tenido una pesadilla en la que estoy en un lugar oscuro, con un vestido rosa y un delantal blanco manchado de sangre, y estoy descalza. Veo gente a mi alrededor, muerta y ensangrentada, a mi derecha está un chico alto, parecía gótico, pero estaba ahorcando a otro con un traje verde, y yo sin ninguna razón gritaba ¡Déjalo en paz!, pero lo peor es que mis manos estaba ensangrentadas, me toqué las mejillas y tenía escamas y tenía sangre en la boca, también tengo un círculo de serpientes negras con ojos rojos y dicen que soy su reina, lo he soñado una y otra vez sin parar. Y oigo que esas 9 personas dicen ¡Mary, ayúdame!- Le conté algo asustada

-Mary, tranquila, son sólo sueños, a veces me pasa- Dijo tranquilamente

-¿Crees que tengan algún significado?- Pregunté preocupada

-No creo, todo el mundo piensa que tiene algún significado pero no lo tienen Mary- Dijo

Esas palabras fueron tranquilizadoras para mí, tal vez tenga razón, son sólo sueños y que algo como eso jamás pasaría, la abracé y ambas nos fuimos afuera a ver las nubes y platicar otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver con sueños de serpientes, sangre, personas muertas, un asesino serial, escamas en mis mejillas y una persona con el cabello negro, largo con una cinta roja.

Al regresar de Tlaxiaco Bruce se puso a chilla, porque no le gustó quedarse solo por varias horas, Salvador-San hizo que las hermanas de mi Ama, ella y Leticia-San cargaran las cosas hacia la casa.

En la tarde todo estuvo tranquilo al parecer, ya que mi Ama estaba persiguiendo a su perro Bruce, debido a que se comió un pedazo de pan que le pertenecía a mi Ama, ella se llevaba así con él y más cuando se iban de vacaciones.

Luego ella y su hermana fueron a la tienda y ella no quería ir porque hacía calor, claro, como era verano, para ella era común, de todas maneras, a ella le encantaba el verano, porque es la estación de su cumpleaños.

En la noche, antes de que se ocultara el sol, yo y mi Ama vimos cómo se ocultaba y fue algo impresionante y misterioso, bueno, era debido al movimiento de la tierra.

-Mary, yo quiero ir al espacio, me da curiosidad ir hacia allá, saber sobre los astro, planetas, estrellas, todo eso- Dijo mi Ama en tono honesto

-¿No sería peligroso?- Pregunté a mi Ama

-No lo creo, ahí hay 0 gravedad- Explicó mi Ama

Sí- Eso fue lo que dije antes de escuchar la puerta tocar

Habían llegado los tíos de mi Ama

Todos pasaron a la cocina-comedor, entonces, Salvador-San puso una película de James Bond y de paso la película favorita de mi Ama "James Bond: A View To A Kill" le encantaba esa a mi Ama, ya que como canción de introducción, cantaba la banda favorita de ella, Duran Duran, no sé por qué, pero recordé a Simon, mi mejor amigo de la escuela Akasoko, pero eso era otra cosa.

Entonces, para dejarlos ver su película, las dos nos dirigimos hacia el otro cuarto, jugamos con Bruce, unas cuantas bromas con él y me dijo mi Ama sus próximos planes

-Iremos a la casa de la abuela, a las canchas, a las tumbas y al campo, aunque es muy cansado ir ahí- Dijo mi Ama

-¿P-Por qué'- pregunté confundida

-Porque te cansas al subir colina arriba, pera bajar es muy peligroso, solamente tienes que cuidarte de las hojas secas ya que resbalan- Dijo tranquilamente mi Ama

Luego de unas cuantas risas de parte de Salvador-San, Lucía-Obachan y Adrián-Obasan, se fueron despidiendo pero no para siempre, sino un hasta mañana ya que estas vacaciones, serían muy largas y más para mi Ama. Mi Ama dijo que maña irán a la casa de la Abuela, sí, es su primera visita en estas vacaciones con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es el fin del 5o capítulo re subido de este fic<strong>

**Ah, por cierto, ya estoy trabajando en la secuela, aunque me faltan unos detalles**

**Razón por la cual tendré que ver de nuevo Mekaku City Actors**

**hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Bye :3**


	6. Un día tranquilo

**El capitulo 6 está algo...WTF!**

**Pero bueno, disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 "Un día tranquilo"<p>

Las nubes pasan rápidamente, el cielo es azul turquesa, y pasto se sacude lentamente. Características así, eran normales para mí y mi Ama.

-Pero qué demonios…- Pensé yo

Es verdad lo que mi Ama dijo "_lo lamento Mary, temo que no podrás venir, no sea que le causes pánico a mi abuela, algún día la conocerás, ya lo verás, por lo mientras, cuida la casa, ¿Vale?_"

Cuidar la casa, es lo que haré, dejé a un lado mi taza de café caliente y me puse a ver la naturaleza, había cosas que hacer, así que me puse a hacerlas:

Lavar ropa, lo cual no fue fá el polvo, fue fácil con mis poderes de a Bruce, lo cual se me encimó y lo corrí a trastes, tarea fácil porque los lavé rá final, terminé haciendo la comida.

Al terminar todo esto descansé un poco y me puse a ver las noticias, hubo algo horrible. Un accidente ocurrió en la carretera hacia Tlaxiaco, 6 personas murieron.

Nunca me lo creí, al saber que tal vez mi Ama estaría muerta, su vida es delicada, la mía no, soy inmortal y ella es un mortal.

-No, ¿por qué? ¡No quiero que ella muera! ¡Devuélvemela, por favor!- Rogué

Aunque esté muerta, tengo que seguir con mis deberes:

Abrí el zaguán y lo atoré con una piedraSolté al perro, pero lo encerré en la casaSaqué una silla y esperé

Sabía que Bruce iba a estar triste, me dormí, no sé cuándo y no sé cómo, pero al abrir los ojos estaba mi Ama bajando de la camioneta.

-Ama, ¿no estabas muerta?- Pregunté asombrada

-¿Muerta, yo?, no me hagas reír Mary- Dijo algo seria mi Ama

-Pero en las noticias dijeron que hubo un accidente- Le avisé a mi Ama

-Sí, hubo un accidente, en el cuál nos tardamos en atravesar, fue una camioneta roja con 4 chicos y 2 chicas, al parecer iban en estado de ebriedad- Confirmó ella

-Wow, bueno, pasen a comer la comida está lista- Les dije a todos

Nunca más pensaré que ellos están muertos, y confiar en mis instintos, mi instinto me había avisado que seguían vivos, pero no le hice caso, ahora, sé, que tengo que hacerle caso, y también que esta tarde nunca se me vaya a olvidar, además tengo que presentarles a mi Ama.

* * *

><p><strong>¿A quién o a quienes les va a presentar a su Ama?<strong>

**¿Será el Mekakushi-Dan?**

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review Please**


	7. ¡Descubierta!

**Ya estas leyendo el capítulo 7!**

**Mi numero favorito XD**

**En este capitulo, se resolverá la siguiente ****cuestión:**

**¿Qué fue lo que pasó, antes de que Mary viera las noticias?**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 "Descubierta por 11 humanos"<p>

Mientras descansaba y fui por huevos, regresé puse el dinero en la mesa y abrí la ventana para refrescarme, bajó un pájaro y se posó en mi mano. "_Tengo que comunicarme con él_"

Mis ojos se pusieron rojos, y empecé a hablar con el pájaro, le entendía a él y él me entendía a mí. El pájaro no tardó en responderme, luego, se hecho a volar con su familia que lo estaba esperando para irse a casa, me puse a pensar cuando estaba con mi madre, era una purasangre y en la escuela todos se sorprendían con cada cosa que hacía.

-Wow, hazlo otra vez- Pidió una niña con un vestido rosa

-¿Esponjar mi cabello como medusa? bueno- Acerté y lo volví a hacer

-Eres sorprendente- Me dijo un niño

-Volvamos a casa, Mary- Me dijo mi madre

-Claro- Le respondí

Ah, qué tiempos aquellos, cuando me veían los Music-People los evitaba y los tengo que evitar

-¡No hagas contacto visual!- Exclamé advirtiendo a los Music-People

¡Qué ridiculeces estoy pensando!, tengo esos poderes de nacimiento, no debería negarlos.

**Toc-toc**

Esos fueron los primeros golpes que he escuchado que haga otro humano sólo conozco a la familia de mi Ama pero no otras personas, y más si son humanos

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó una voz extraña

Eran personas, de repente, recordé lo que me dijo mi madre

-Somos Proyect-Music purasangres y tenemos muchos poderes uno de ellos es hacer piedra a los que te vean a los ojos, tendrás que evitar que te vean a los ojos, utilízalos solo para defenderte- Recordé la voz de mi madre

Escuché que seguían golpeando y me eché a correr, pero tropecé con el escalón alto, no tardaron mucho y abrieron la puerta, me cubrí los ojos y les advertí, me dijeron que ellos también sintieron miedo y que por eso no tenía que tener yo miedo.

En ese momento me sentí mareada y me desmayé, desperté sentada, en una de las sillas de madera, solo vi 11 pares de pies en frente de mí, activé mis ojos y los vi con ellos.

-Esos ojos- Exclamó una chica de pelo verde

-Ajam, bueno, ellos son Seto y Marry, los que te encontraron- Dijo la peli-verde

De todas maneras me estaba aburriendo, los abracé a ambo y los agradecí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y ya apareció el Mekakushi-Dan!<strong>

**Sí, después de 7 capítulos**

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	8. La lluvia que cae

**Capitulo 8!**

**Aquí se muestra el pasado de Mary y Ross, en pocas palabras su niñez**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 "La lluvia que cae"<p>

Ya pasadas las 4:00 Pm, empezó a llover, yo sólo miraba como caían las gotas de agua y resbalaban en la ventana

-¡Mary, vamos a ver una película!- Exclamó alegremente mi Ama

Al voltear era mi Ama con 2 bolsas de palomitas, ahora, ella quería descansar, después de presentarle a todo el Mekakushi-Dan. Reíamos, carcajeábamos y nos burlábamos de lo que pasaba con los personajes, hasta que sonó un trueno, mi máxima debilidad.

-¡Ah!- Grité algo asustada

-¿Te dan miedo, Mary?- Preguntó mi Ama

-Sí, y mucho- Le dije sinceramente

-Ni siquiera sabes por qué se forman- Dijo un poco sarcástica

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Le exclamé haciéndome la valiente

Me llevó afuera, agarrándome de la mano, yo tenía miedo. Y si nos caía un rayo, y si perdía a la persona más importante para mí, y si me deja sola. No podré aguantarlo, mi Ama estuvo distraída, al voltear pude observar que una rana se me acercó, la tomé en mis manos.

-¡Mira Ama, lo que encontré!- Exclamé llamando su atención

-Wow es una rana, muy bonita- Dijo cariñosamente

En ese momento la lluvia se detuvo y salió un hermoso y grande arcoíris, mi miedo hacia la lluvia se fue, luego nos metimos adentro. Mientras tanto estaba recordando cuando mi madre me dejó al cuidado de mi Ama.

-Debes quedarte aquí, Mary- Dijo tranquilamente mi madre

-¡No te vayas madre!- Grité llorando

-Tranquila, ¡No llores!, Todo estará bien, en serio- Me tranquilizó mi Ama

Mi dibujo que hice, mi Ama lo pegó en la pared, porque dijo que se veía mejor así, y la verdad sí, eso fue lo que me dijo hace un año. Hace un año…ese maldito accidente, creo que el destino sabía lo que ocurriría.

-…Y luego iremos a ver a la tía ¿Vale?- Dijo algo impaciente

-Oye, mira esas chicas- Le dijo a uno de los secuestradores

-Secuestra a la de cabellos café oscuro- Le dijo al otro secuestrador

-¡Mary!- Gritó mi Ama

-¿Ama?- Pregunté extrañada

-¡Ayúdame!- Me suplicó

-¡Suéltenla!, ¡Tomen esto, y esto también!, ¡Ama!- Dije asustada

-¡Ya no lo soporto más!- Gritó desesperada

-Ama, suelta esa pistola… ¡No!- Grité al verla muerta

**_"Te daré los ojos rojos, porque yo, soy la reina de esta tragedia"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez unos se confundieron pero, más adelante verán por qué Mary es la verdadera reina de la tragedia y Marry Kozakura no<strong>

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	9. Somos el Mekakushi-Dan

**Ya está muy avanzada la historia, apenas vas a la mitad de esta historia XD**

**¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9 "Somos el Mekakushi-Dan"<p>

Ayer fue cuando los conocí, unos chicos con ropas extravagantes. Qué ironía.

Una chica con el cabellos verde, un chico parecido a una rana, un muchacho de ojos gatunos, una chica esponjosa, una chica que resulta ser Idol, una muchacha que antes había sido un virus cibernético molesto, un chico con ojos mensos, dos niños de 12 años, una chica con una bufanda roja y un chico alto con ojos negros.

-¿Se llaman Mekakushi-Dan?- Pregunté algo dudosa

-Es broma ¿Verdad?- Preguntó dudosa mi Ama

-No, y yo soy Kido, la líder, tú tienes la habilidad de "Organizar la mirada" y tu Ama tiene la habilidad de "Reunir los recuerdos de la mirada"- Dijo la peli-verde

-Pero primero díganos sus nombres, yo soy Seto- Dijo el azabache

-Mi nombre es Kousuke Mary- Dije sinceramente

-Y Yo no lo diré completo, pero solo díganme Ross ¿Vale?- Dijo con seriedad

Al parecer todo el Mekakushi-Dan se sorprendió al saber que mi apellido es igual que el chico rana llamado Seto. Además de que mi Ama sabe dibujar muy bien anime, esta es una de las cosas más estúpidas que me han pasado en la vida.

-Espero llevarnos bien- Dijo mi Ama

-Sí, eso también espero yo- Dije seguidamente

Yo soy Mary, integrante número 10 del Mekakushi-Dan, me veo de 18 años pero en realidad tengo 532 años y mi Ama, integrante número 11 del Mekakushi-Dan y tiene 14 años. Sabía que venir de vacaciones esta vez no sería muy buena idea, pero qué más da, ya vine.

-¿Y por qué están en México?- Preguntó mi Ama

-¿Esto es México?- Preguntó Seto algo nervioso

-Kano Idiota, te dije que nos equivocamos de avión- Dijo Kido regañando a Kano

-¿Iban a un lugar en específico?- Pregunté a él Dan

-Sí, a Los Ángeles, California, pero este tarado nos metió por otro avión que no era- Dijo Kido finalmente

Sólo por uno que los cambie el curso de la vida, se cambia el futuro, quizás, fue cosa del destino encontrarme con ellos. Luego me explicaron que Seto y Marry me encontraron debido a que escucharon nuevamente "esas voces" que ya no escucharon por un tiempo. Luego, en una de esas, Seto leyó mis pensamientos y pues trataron de comunicarse conmigo pero al final me indujeron a entrar al grupo.

-Qué ironía ¿Ya tenía mucho tiempo de no escuchar "esas voces"?- Pregunté

-Sí, fue hace mucho- Dijo Marry

-Yo aún estaba muy pequeño, tenía unos 10 años- Recordó Seto

Por algo fue que el destino nos encontró, fue cosas del destino que hayan encontrado a 2 personas con habilidades visuales, y la incógnita más perturbadora ¿Qué estará pasando, tendrá que ver con el Daze?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué volvieron a escuchar esas voces?<strong>

**Esta e incluso más incognitas**

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	10. Una hábil mentirosa

**Descubriremos que Kano y Mary no son tan diferentes**

**Descubriremos nuevas experiencias, emociones y sentimientos aquí...**

**pasen y lean el 10mo capítulo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 "Una hábil mentirosa"<p>

Desde que llegamos, la carretera tomó forma de humano, que cuando nosotros salimos ella me pregunta: ¿Eres capaz de engañarme y saber qué pienso?

-"_Engañar la mirada_". Ah, no lo sé, ¿sorpresiva de mí?- Dije riéndome de ella

-¿Por qué sorpresiva?- Preguntó algo seria

-Porque al fin pude engañarte y fingí indiferencia de no saberlo- Dije burlonamente

Al parecer se molestó y me dejó pasar, a mí y a mí familia. Pero antes de irme me advirtió una cosa, que al escucharla, fue interesante

-Desde ahora, hasta que te vayas, tu pase de salida de este pueblo será esa misma pregunta, prepárate cuando te pregunte- Dijo con tono arrogante

-OK, esto se volvió muy interesante- Me dije algo divertida

Pasó ese día, uno tras otro día y desafortunadamente, se me hizo costumbre mentir, no sólo a la carretera que había tomado forma humana, sino también a mi familia y a mis amigos humanos.

-¿Mary, vas a algún lado?- Preguntó inocentemente Marry

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?- Le dije algo harta

-¿Puedo ir?- Preguntó tímidamente

-No, maldita impura- Le dije harta

No sé, pero Kano se dio cuenta a dónde iba, era seguidamente, a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, mi mentira era "Voy a la tienda" así mi Ama me dejaba salir, no importaba que fuera de noche, me dejaba salir. Pero un día, Kano, decidió seguirme, acompañado de Seto, Marry y Kido.

-Hola Mary, y bien: ¿Vas a salir mañana?- Preguntó interesada la figura

-Sí, a visitar a la abuela- Le dije seriamente

-¿Eres capaz de engañarme y saber qué pienso?- Preguntó nuevamente

A punto de activar los ojos y decirle la respuesta, sentí mi cuerpo paralizado, era Marry con los ojos rojos, Seto golpeó y amarró aquella figura, cuando ya estaba amarrada, mi cuerpo se empezó a mover. Y los 4 chicos me empezaron a cuestionar.

-¿Por qué lo hacías?- Preguntó serio Kano

-Era necesario- Le dije sin verlo a la cara

-Mary, Hay otras alternativas- Me dijo preocupado Kano

Es verdad, había otras alternativas, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Fue que en esa misma noche, con Kido, Seto, Kano y Marry, me deshice de esa figura que me cambió de actitud. Luego de eso a la mañana siguiente, le dije la verdad a mi Ama por qué salía tanto, pero antes de irnos, Kano, medio sonrojado, me regaló un ramo de rosas rojas y en ellas una nota que decía "Gracias, Mary, por dejar de mentir" luego me sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Kano engañando a Kido en 3...2...1...<strong>

**Sí, maldita figura ¬¬**

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	11. Un día de campo

**En este capítulo, a lo mejor les va a dar hambre XD**

**Los OC son míos**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11 "Un día en el campo"<p>

Soñaba con que comía pasteles, de todos los dulces sabores posibles, ya casi no me cabía ningún pastel, hasta que se volvió pesadilla y me trajeron más pasteles, con un coche grande. Desperté, en el cuarto pequeño, fui la última en despertarme, mi cabello estaba revoloteado, usando uno de mis poderes, volvió a la normalidad. Luego me serví café y empecé a desayunar, cuando de repente, escuche la puerta abrirse y mi Ama entrando.

-¡Buenos días Mary!, apresúrate, vamos al campo- Exclamó ansiosa mi Ama

-Ama, ¿P-puedo hablar contigo?- Pregunté nerviosa

Le hablé de Seto, actúa extraño conmigo, a diferencia de Marry, Kido, Momo, Hiyori, Ayano y Takane. Me miraba sonriendo, me hacía ojitos y muchas otras cosas, hasta que mi Ama dijo algo muy incómodo.

-Creo que le gustas, deberías hablar con él- Dijo con mucha seguridad mi Ama

-P-pero yo…- Intenté imponerme

-Vamos- Me dijo entusiasmada

Me tomó de la mano, y salimos de la casa, al salir vi a todo el Mekakushi-Dan, durante todo el trayecto, no dirigí ni una palabra a Seto, ni éste a mí. Al llegar les conté lo mismo a Momo, Takane, Hiyori, Marry, Kido y Ayano.

-¿No crees que deberías hablar con él?- Preguntó insegura Ayano

-No, será necesario- Le dije nerviosa

-Creo que le gustas Kousuke- Dijo tranquilamente Kido

-Ven te llevaré a un lugar tranquilo- Dijo Momo tomándome del brazo

Me llevó a un río, no muy lejos de la casa de madera, el río corría libremente, los pájaros cantaban, se podía escuchar el ruido de las cigarras, el sol estaba radiante, había muchos árboles, razón por la cual mi Ama dice que a lo mejor, se aparecía Slenderman, e incluso, pudimos escuchar un aviso de la presidencia municipal.

-Quédate aquí Mary, ahora vengo- Dijo Momo traviesamente

-De acuerdo Momo-Chan- Le dije algo insegura

No pasaron más de 5 minutos y regresó Momo, pero el ambiente se puso incómodo, venía con Seto

-Los dejaré solos, para que hablen- Dijo Momo traviesamente

-Dijo Momo que me querías hablar- Dijo algo serio Seto

-B-bueno, e-este y-yo…- Intenté explicarle

No pude decir más y me acorraló en un árbol, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, permanecimos así, hasta que él se acercó a mí y me besó. Para lo cual era la respuesta de que le gusto, al final regresamos a casa y yo ya no estaba incómoda.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto engañando a Marry en 3...2...1...<strong>

**Pero Seto tenía sus razones XD**

**Esta historia continuará**

**Review please**


	12. ShounenShoujo Brave

**Este capítulo me encantó pero bueno...**

**Ya ustedes dirán**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12 "La chica valiente del chico valiente"<p>

Fue un día ajetreado. Teníamos algo que hacer para no aburrirnos, Leticia-San tenía que hacer de comer y bueno, esa mañana Seto y yo fuimos por los ingredientes.

-…Sí, ¿cuánto es?- Preguntó alegremente Seto

-$85 por favor- Respondió la encargada de la tienda

-Sí, gracias, vamos, Mary- Dijo eso y se fue adelantado

-Ah, sí- Le dije siguiéndolo

Mientras íbamos a casa él y yo no hablamos para nada, después de lo que ayer sucedió, ni uno de nosotros dos cruzó palabra alguna. Hasta que llegamos a casa y mi Ama se fue a la parte trasera de la casa a escuchar música y yo la acompañé. Luego fui otra vez a la tienda con Seto pero esta vez fue diferente.

-Mary, mira ese perro, está solo- Le dije a Seto

-Hola, ¿estás perdido?- Preguntó al cachorro empapado

Luego de eso no sé por qué, pero Seto se echó a correr y yo también tuve que correr para alcanzarlo, detenerlo y preguntarle por qué corría. Pero como llegamos a otra casa corriendo me sentí tan bien.

-Eso, fue, genial- Le dije felizmente

-¿Te gustó verdad?- Preguntó entusiasmado

-Sí, aunque me cansé un poco- Le dije un poco cansada

Decidimos irnos caminando a casa para no correr más, el trayecto fue un poco largo, porque Seto me llevó a una tienda que está localizada en una bajada y pues, para regresar tuvimos que subir. Momento más tarde Seto me acorraló contra la pared y viéndome con esos ojos de color carmesí.

-¿Tienes miedo, verdad?- Preguntó con seguridad

-¿Cómo es que tú…?- Le pregunté un poco dudosa

-Lo percibí ese día que te encontramos- Me dijo sinceramente

-Sí, tengo…demasiado miedo- Le dije casi temblando

-Mary ya no tienes por qué tener miedo, yo estoy aquí- Dijo abrazándome

Luego fuimos a casa tranquilamente, olvidándonos de lo que pasó ayer en la casa de madera del campo, tocamos la puerta y quién atendió fue mi Ama.

-¡Mary, Seto!- Exclamó mi Ama

-Ama, mi miedo se fue- Le dije alegremente

-¿Seto te ayudó?- Preguntó felizmente

-Sí y fue demasiada ayuda de su parte- Le dije cómodamente

Creo que tal vez podría considerar al Mekakushi-Dan como unos amigos, solo tengo que estar alerta con un asunto pendiente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué asunto pendiente tendrá que resolver Mary?<strong>

**Esto es muy intrigante**

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	13. Una nueva familia

**Este es un capitulo tipo AU**

**Es otra versión de los orígenes de Mary**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13 "Escoger una familia"<p>

Soñé como escogí esta familia, en un modo alternativo, por medio de un experimento me pusieron una familia virtual como yo y la otra era una familia humana y cálida.

En la familia virtual eran los padres, una niña y 2 niños junto con un gato. No sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba yo.

Siempre, en las tardes, como hacía calor me salía a menudo y me recostaba en el verde pasto escuchando como la madre y el padre peleaba como un par de perros peleándose por un pedazo de hueso. Al entrar, mamá me dio una palmadita en la cabeza, aunque eso no me agrada mucho, ya que no soy ya una niña.

-Mamá, ¿por qué haces eso?- Pregunté algo molesta

-Lo siento Mary- Se disculpó

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Pregunté risueñamente

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- Dijo sonriéndome

No tardé mucho en quedarme dormida, pero soñé que todos desaparecían y me quedaba sola en un mundo vacío. Desperté, al mirar a mi lado, mamá tuvo fiebre, traté de ayudarla, papá llegó muy molesto, me agarró del cuello y me echó fuera de la casa. No entendí por qué lo hizo pero eso me dio mucho coraje.

Yo corrí, corrí y corrí hacia un lugar donde no pudiera escuchar a nadie.

En ese instante empezó a llover, al terminar de llover empecé a caminar sin saber a dónde, me pareció verme a mí misma, así lo fue, me quedé observándome así, cuando de repente, vi a una niña, de uno años. Me quedé paralizada, no había conocido a alguien que no fuera mi familia.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Tienes amigos?, ¿Tienes familia?- Pregunté asombrada

Al escucharme volteó a verme, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero su rostro cambió poniendo una sonrisa y contestando a mis preguntas. Sintiéndome triste porque mi familia ya no iba a buscarme, la abracé con fuerza y solté a llorar.

-Tranquila, te llevaré conmigo- Me dijo tranquilamente

-Solo…no me dejes ir- Le dije soltándome a llorar

-Ni hablar- Respondió

En ese momento escuché que llamaron a mi nombre, era Shintaro acompañado por Kido, Haruka, Ayano y Hiyori.

-¿Estás bien?, te llamamos pero no respondías- Dijo Shintaro preocupado

-Ah, sí, lo lamento mucho, solo que, tuve un sueño muy estúpido- Dije seriamente

-Deberíamos apresurarnos, vamos a desayunar- Me recordó Kido

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado- Dije un poco nerviosa

Algo estaba mal, tuve esa sensación de sangre que se derramará, tengo que avisarles lo que pronto sucedería, no, tengo que hacerlos recordar todo, desde el principio hasta lo que ha sucedió el día de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasará con el Mekakushi-Dan?<strong>

**¿Ya es 15 de Agosto?**

**¿Se demarrará sangre?**

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	14. Previniendo

**Este capítulo es muy interesante**

**E intenso solo léanlo y ya -_-**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14 "Previniendo el ciclo sin fin"<p>

-Vaya, vaya, haz crecido, Mary-Oneechan- Dijo hipócritamente Kuroha

-Sigues siendo el mismo, Kuroha-Oniichan- Le dije muy seria

Este es el día, en el que el ciclo sin fin terminará. Llevé al Mekakushi-Dan en un pequeño cuarto, luego con unas cadenas los amarré en la pared, todos se asustaron, pero aún no llegaba lo horrible. Los dormí con un calmante e hice esto: Tragué un poco de mi sangre y luego succioné un poco de uno de los integrantes del Mekakushi-Dan, luego de que se mezclara la sangre la tenían que tragar. No me costó mucho hacer ese ritual, los dejé descansar unas horas, mientras yo tenía que resolver ese asunto.

-Si quieres salvarlos, despiértalos a lo que en realidad son- Dijo Kuroha

-Eso, fue lo que hice- Le dije seriamente

-Eres una egoísta, ni siquiera pensaste en ellos- Dijo burlonamente Kuroha

-El egoísta eres tú, solamente te dejas llevar por tu ego- Le dije con tono serio

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y fue cuando aparecieron esas 10 figuras anteriormente humanas y la figura impura.

-M-Mary, me siento extraña- Me dijo Momo con sangre en su boca

-No te preocupes Momo, puedo solucionar esto- Le dije tratando de protegerlos

-Como te lo había dicho antes, eres una e-go-ís-ta- Dijo burlonamente Kuroha

-Debes saber, que ahora he roto el ciclo interminable- Dije seria

-Si tu tía supiera esto…- Se retractó

-Mi tía lo aprobaría, dime, ¿Quieres verlo?- Le dije un poco molesta

Fue cuando mi poder de unificar las serpientes apareció, todo el Mekakushi-Dan se quedó perplejo, en ese instante recordé mi sueño, que no fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo de antes, ya habíamos regresado al pasado, y que esa persona con el cabello largo y negro era Azami-Obachan.

Mi cabello se cortó y se puso café, de mi boca salía sangre, también de mis manos, mis colmillos crecieron el triple, 10 picos aparecieron detrás de mí, escamas aparecieron en mis mejillas, mis uñas estaban largas, usaba un vestido rosa con un delantal manchado de sangre y serpientes negras estaban a mi alrededor.

-Tú serás el que dirá adiós- Le dije harta

-Jaja, muérete- Dijo sarcásticamente Kuroha

-Yo, jamás muero ¡Idiota!- Exclamé seria

-Mary, debes parar- Me dijo tranquilamente una voz

Es la voz de mi Ama, solamente quería mostrarle a Kuroha-Oniichan que podía hacerlo, que no necesitaba volver millones de veces al pasado, todo lo que necesito, es el presente. Fue entonces cuando mi poder se deshizo y vi los resultados del ritual.

Me hubiera gustado que mis tíos estuvieran aquí para ver esto.

Pero para mañana tendré que darles una buena explicación, y eliminaré a esa impura o por lo menos, la voy a mandar lejos de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué se refiere con impura?<strong>

**¿Quien es el/la impura?**

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	15. Una buena explicación

**Este fanfic está muriendo**

**Ya casi se acaba, por lo mientras disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15 "Una buena explicación"<p>

-S-Somos… ¿Qué?- Preguntó Momo alterada

-Ya se los dije, son Proyect-Music purasangres reales, a excepción de Marry- Expliqué

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Kido

-Hace años nuestros padres fueron amenazados por el tío Kaseno, pero nos ocultaron a todos- Dije dirigiéndome hacia ellos

-P-Pero si Marry es la reina- Aclaró Kano

-No, no lo es, porque solo ese poder se les da a los Proyect-Music purasangres reales y no a una maldita impura- Dije seriamente

-¿Impura?-Preguntó Hibiya

-Los impuros son los que son hijos de humanos, además, mi poder de "Ilusionar la mirada" funcionó, ese poder permite crear una ilusión óptica, en este caso, Marry pensó que podía manejar el Daze, pero fue su, estúpida imaginación- Dije sarcásticamente

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo- Dijo Seto recordando

-P-P-Pero, ¿por qué yo?-Dijo Marry

-¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ?! Porque eres la nieta de Azami-Obachan, tuvo el error de enamorarse de un humano- Le dije casi asustándola

-Seto, dile que no es malo enamorarse- Se dirigió a Seto

-Marry, ya no podemos estar juntos- Confesó Seto

-¿Qué?, n-no, S-Seto, no me dejes- Dijo Marry haciendo un puchero muy infantil

-Ah, ¡Cállate impura! eres una niña mimada y muy dependiente- Le dije harta

-Deberías madurar- Dijo Shintaro con tono sombrío

-Es verdad- Aclaró Haruka

-¿Y nuestros padres?- Preguntó Kido

-Están en Celestana- Le dije con tono pacifico

-Tengo otra pregunta ¿Por qué nos creció el cabello?- Preguntó asustada Takane

-Eso se debe a que ese es el tamaño original de su cabello- Le expliqué

-Entonces, ese poder, lo tenemos ¿todos?- Preguntó dudosa Hiyori

-Sin excepción alguna, pero sólo, purasangres reales ¿OK? Al nacer teníamos esos ojos rojos, pero como nuestros padres nos ocultaron por mucho tiempo, crecimos sin ningún poder, hasta que volvimos a entrar al Daze. Bueno, solo a uno de ustedes no se los quitaron- Dije explicándoles a todos mis primos

En ese momento, todos voltearon a ver a Shintaro-Oniichan

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me tienen que ver con esa cara?- Preguntó harto Shintaro

-Porque no tenemos otra- Bromeó Kano

-Cállate Kano Idiota- Dijo Kido golpeando a Kano

-Por cierto ¿Y Marry?- Preguntó curiosamente Haruka

-No sé, creo que se fue a su cuarto- Respondió Hibiya

No sé por qué, pero las cosas serían diferentes de ahora en adelante. Por lo menos cumplí con mi misión que me otorgó mi madre hace tiempo que era buscar a mis adorables primos, Kaseno fue derrotado, eso fue porque lo destruí con la S.A. otra de mis misiones también fue incluida, la cual la cumpliría mañana y esa es: Asesinar a la impura Kozakura Marry.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ustedes creen que Mary asesine a Marry?<strong>

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	16. Te asesinaré

**Este capítulo se determinará la muerte alternativa de Kozakura Marry**

**Creo que a todos les hubiera gustado que Seto se quedara con ella**

**Pero bueno, así es este fanfic**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16 "Te asesinaré"<p>

Solamente faltaban 2 días para irnos, para lo cual a mi Ama le causaba tristeza, porque al irse tendría que volver a la "Aburrida escuela". Vamos con María-Obasama al parecer a comer tamales. Y hoy era el día en que asesinaría a Kozakura Marry.

-Ah, ¿Qué esperas Kozakura-Baka?- Pregunté un poco cansada

-N-N-No, Y-Ya me estoy subiendo- Dijo la esponjosa

-Ah, demonios con esta chica, por eso no es purasangre- Me dije a mi misma

-¡Asiento VIP! ¡Wii!- Exclamó divertidamente mi Ama

A mi Ama le encanta estar hasta atrás, dice que allí son los asientos VIP, Kozakura, yo y mi Ama nos fuimos hasta atrás, por suerte, son 3 asientos. Pues el trayecto, no era muy largo que digamos. Luego dimos el retorno, nos estacionamos a un lado de la carretera. Creo que la tonta de Marry se mareó, pobre Idiota, no está acostumbrada a ir por la carretera.

-¡Estacionamiento VIP! ¡Wii!- Exclamó nuevamente mi Ama

Yo estaba de acuerdo con mi Ama, aquí es dónde siempre nos estacionamos. Las horas pasaron y teníamos que volver. El almuerzo que nos hizo María-Obasama fue devastador. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que mi Ama, siendo mujer, se comiera 7 tamales, en mi caso yo comí 6. Al final nos despedimos de María-Obasama que incluso Leticia-San lloró. Me decidí a hacer una puerta en el techo y salir, le dije a Marry si quería acompañarme y asintió.

-¿N-No me voy a caer?- Preguntó inocentemente

-Claro que no tonta- Le dije seriamente

-¡T-T-Tengo miedo! ¡Ah!- Exclamó fuerte

-Ash, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡No…Te…Vas…A…Caer!- Le dije

Marry estuvo todo el trayecto agarrándome del brazo, todo marchaba bien, me di cuenta que un camión de doble semi-remolque venía. Fue cuando fingí caerme.

-¡Marry!- Exclamé "Asustada"

-¿Mary-San? ¡Por favor no te caigas!- Dijo corriendo hacia mí

Fue justamente cuando me tendió la mano la jalé hacía afuera de la camioneta. Pero hubo una reacción que me impedía dejarla morir y recordé lo que dijo mi Ama

-Mary, los Proyect-Music purasangres, son asesinos, pero tú eres diferente, tú no matarías a nadie ¿O sí?- Dijo tranquilamente mi Ama

El camión estaba a unos pocos pasos cuando la agarré de la mano y la jalé hacía mí. No podía matarla, a lo mejor tal vez desaparecerla, pero matarla, nunca.

-Creo que al fin, Mary aprendió la lección- Se dijo así misma

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin y al cabo no la mató -_-<strong>

**Solamente 2 más y se acaba TT_TT**

**Pero voy a hacer más**

**Esta historia continuará...**

**Review please**


	17. ¡Canasta!

**Es el penúltimo capítulo**

**disfruten este y el otro**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17 "¡Canasta!"<p>

-¡Solo un día, Mary!- Exclamó un poco triste

Eso fue lo que dijo mi Ama, mientras domina su balón de Básquetbol, para luego después, lanzármela a mí

-¿No te quieres ir?- Le pregunté dudosa

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó expresivamente

-y ¿Por qué?- Pregunté confundida

-Porque este es como mi verdadero hogar, para mí- Dijo sinceramente

Eso dijo antes de correr por la cancha hacia una canasta e intentar de anotar, desafortunadamente falló

-Dime Ama, ¿por qué venimos a las canchas sí ya es muy tarde?- Pregunté incrédula

-Mary, yo siempre vengo a esta hora- Respondió muy segura

-¿Y si nos sale el borrachito loco?- Pregunté asustada y alterada

-No, él sale a las 12:00 Am- Dijo confiada

-Ah, es verdad- Le dije estremeciéndome

Pasamos el rato platicando y ya mi Ama había anotado 16 canastas, cuando empecé a hablar de mis primos.

-¿Crees que debería llevarlos a Celestana?- Pregunté algo dudosa

-¿Es su verdadero hogar, no? es mejor que los lleves ahí- Dijo sinceramente

-Sí tienes razón- Dije antes de que ella pudiera notar la primer canasta

-Al fin me he dado cuenta, yo también debería ir a mi verdadero hogar- Se dijo a ella

-Oye, eso fue accidental. Yo no amo a Seto-Oniichan, solo lo quiero como parte de mi familia- Declaré un poco decepcionada

-Pues creo que él a ti te ama- Me recordó mi Ama

No puedo dejarlo, y menos con esa impura. Creo que debería volver a Celestana, allí estará más seguro, por lo mientras creo que debería quedarme en la tierra unos cuantos años. Esta humana me es muy simpática, hasta tengo el deber de protegerla de peligro alguno.

-¡Ya está!, 20 canastas- Exclamó satisfecha

-Contando las anteriores suman 60 canastas- Le dije haciendo cuentas

-Ahora estoy satisfecha- Dijo algo exhausta

-¿De qué ahora sí usaste el balón?- Pregunté incrédulamente

-Sí, y es que no podía jugar aquí por la gente- Dijo bromeando

-¿No te dejaban jugar?- Pregunté abruptamente

-No, había demasiada gente y luego, hubo una ocasión en la que usaron ambas canastas- Respondió abiertamente

-Bueno, regresemos a casa, hay que seguir juntando cosas- Dije recordándole

-Hay que ir por dulces y los chicles- Dijo recordándolo

* * *

><p><strong>¿A quién no le gustan los dulces?<strong>

**A mí si :3**

**Por cierto, estoy escribiendo una sorpresa para todos los fans de Transformers**

**solo esperen**

**Esta historia continuará**

**Review please**


	18. Volveremos otra vez

**Y bueno con este capítulo terminamos el fic**

**Fue algo corto pero son 18 capítulo, y no es nada fácil porque en la escuela me dejan un montonal de tarea y para hacerla Uff**

**Me tardo siglos en hacerla**

**Y solamente los Viernes puedo estar en la computadora viendo otras cosas que no sean de la escuela**

**Pero bueno disfruten el últimos capítulo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18 "Volveremos otra vez"<p>

Mi Ama y yo fuimos las primeras en levantarse, fue algo repentino, porque mi Ama empezó a doblar lo que eran las cobijas, cobertores y la colcha. El resto del Mekakushi y yo ayudamos a mi Ama a acabar. Más tarde, a las 9:00 Am, toda la familia empezó a guardar cosas, yo me puse mi ropa de trabajo, otra vez, al igual que mi Ama.

-Wow, te ves genial con eso puesto Ama- Dije sorprendida

-Estoy lista como siempre en los viajes- Dijo emocionada y feliz

-¿Llevas dulces, verdad?- Pregunté

-Sí- Respondió

-¿Y los chicles?- Pregunté nuevamente

-También- Respondió pacíficamente

Ya eran las 10:00 Am cuando Salvador-San dio la orden de irnos. Por lo que yo vi, no nos faltó nada, antes de irnos, mi Ama había dejado algo en la mesa de madera, me dio mucha curiosidad ya que nunca antes mi Ama había dejado algo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que dejaste ahí, Ama?- Pregunté dudosa

-N-No es nada- Respondió tranquila

A unas cuantas horas de haber salido de San Pedro Mártir Yucuxaco, el Mekakushi-Dan solamente, reían, jugaban, carcajeaban y se jugaban bromas los unos a los otros.

-...Y Seto ¿extrañas a tus padres? digo, a mi tía Cathy y Mike- Dije indiferentemente

-No los he visto por 12 años- Dijo con nostalgia

-...Y luego, me acordé cuando una vez, fuimos a casa de Kido, y Hibiya le metió el pie y se cayó kido- Reía Kano

-¡Cállate! jaja, que eso me da mucha risa- Dijo Hibiya dificultosamente

-Oye, de eso todavía me acuerdo, cuando lleguemos te acusaré con mis padres y mis tíos- Dijo en tono divertido Kido

-Una vez iba tomando yo una lata de coca-cola, cuando tropecé y cayó el líquido sobre Haruka jajaja- Rió Shintaro

-O-Oye!, ahora ya sé porque esa vez me enfermé muy fuerte- Dijo tímidamente Haruka

-Y eso que no le tocaba baño- Se burló Takane

Hasta que mi Ama empezó a platicar conmigo.

-Tengo miedo, Mary- Dijo un poco nerviosa

-¿De qué, Ama?- Pregunté dudosa

-Digo, pasé a 3° de secundaria no sé si estoy lista para el examen de admisión- Dijo

-¿O tienes miedo de no quedarte en la UNAM?- Pregunté incrédula

-Esa es otra causa- Dijo con más nervios

-Tienes que confiar en ti misma y estudia- Le dije aconsejando

-Tienes razón- Admitió

Lo que mi Ama dejó, es una foto de nosotros 12 sonriendo y en la casa en la estábamos, tenía una marco de color blanco y como detalle un listón de color azul en ambas puntas del marco.

-Por ahora, creo que voy a cambiar, tanto mi forma de pensar como de actuar- Dijo

-Pero, vamos a volver ¿No?- Pregunté insegura

-No te preocupes, volveremos otra vez- Dijo segura de contar con ello

-Aunque, también va a depender mucho de como estemos de estado económico, ¿no?- Pregunté divertidamente Mary

-S-Sí, tienes mucha razón con eso, Mary- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Ahora, ya nada interferirá en cuanto al desarrollo tecnológico e inteligente de mis primos- Dije Mary en un suspiro

-Por lo mientras, relájate y trabaja Mary- Dijo dándome una orden

-Tú también ponte a trabajar Ama- Dije burlona

-Yo si hago mi trabajo- Dijo inflando sus cachetes

-Oigan ¿que andan platicando chicas?- Preguntó Kano

-¡Chismoso!- Exclamé graciosamente

-y bien, ¿cuando veremos a nuestros padres?- Preguntó Momo intranquila

-Cuando lleguemos a el D.F. yo los llevaré a Celestana 312- Dije seriamente

-Por cierto, ¿Cuales son nuestros nombres completos?- Preguntó Kido temblorosamente

-¡Ayano Tateyama!...tu nombre real es: Pamela Aubrey Sandra Ayano Kousuke- Dije menciando a Ayano

-¡Kido Tsubomi!...tu nombre real es: Judy Luna Tamara Kido Kousuke- Dije mencionando a Kido

-¡Seto Kousuke!...tu nombre real es: Matthew Oliver Roger Seto Kousuke- Dije mencionando a Seto

-¡Kano Shuuya!...tu nombre real es: Bryan Andy Harry Kano Kousuke- Dije mencionando a Kano

-¡Momo Kisaragi!...tu nombre real es: Layla Susan Andrea Momo Kousuke- Dije mencionando a Momo

-¡Takane Enomoto!...tu nombre real es: Hermione Lola Jenny Takane Kousuke- Dije mencionando a Takane

-¡Shintaro Kisaragi!...tu nombre real es: Fred John Nigel Shintaro Kousuke- Dije mencionando a Shintaro

-¡Hibiya Amamiya!...tu nombre real es: Robert Francis Andrew Hibiya Kousuke- Dije mencionando a Hibiya

-¡Haruka Kokonose!...tu nombre real es: Nicholas Peter Oscar Haruka Kousuke- Dije mencionando a Haruka

-¡Hiyori Asahina!...tu nombre real es: Casey Olivia Jo Hiyori Kousuke- Dije mencionando finalmente a Hiyori

Su atuendo me gustó mucho, era una sudadera verde, arremangada hasta el codo, no estaba cerrada (la sudadera), con una cinta verde limón en su brazo derecho, en Katakana estaba escrito "Road Machine", llevaba una blusa negra con puntos rosas, un pantalón azul marino, unos converse de color rosa, su cabello es negro, una muñequera verde con rayas negras y una pulsera de color azul en la mano derecha, en la izquierda lleva una pulsera negra con 2 joyas, una azul y otra verde, dos ligas chicas, una roja y la otra azul rey, una pulsera rosa con rayas azules, colgando de ellas tienen estrellas y bolitas pequeñas, suelto, llega hasta la cintura, su fleco está de lado derecho y del lado izquierdo tiene 2 pasadores amarillos cruzados y dos paralelos, de color rojo y azul.

Pasaron varias horas, cuando al fin llegamos a la casa original y me despedí temporalmente de mi Ama.

-Ama, cuidate por lo mientras, en lo que vuelo, ¿OK?- Pregunté a mi Ama

-Por lo mientras, me cuidaré- Dijo felizmente mi Ama

Fui por mis primos, tomé una Ultimatte Sabre y me los llevé lejos de ese planeta, en el cual tuvieron que sufrir a causa de muchas cosas, pero la más relevante fue el lío en el que los metió esa maldita impura. No tardamos mucho y llegamos a Celestana, llegando a Tokio, vi a todos mis tíos allí.

-Mary, ¿es cierto que los trajiste a casa?- preguntó Kana-Obachan

-Si Kana, traje a sus hijos de vuelta- Dije orgullosamente

-¡Seto Kousuke!...hijo de Cathy Milley Lou Kana Kousuke y Mike Danny Jason Soichiro Kousuke, y hemano de James David Chistopher Tamaki Kousuke- Dije feliz

-¡Haruka Kousuke!...hijo de Pamela Kristen Samantha Miyuki Kousuke y Jeffrey Roy Carter Takuma Kousuke, y hermano de Logan Philip Thomas Jun Kousuke- Dije emocionada

-¡Shintaro, Ayano y Momo Kousuke!...hijos de Milley Jenny Sandra May Kousuke y Louis Jacke Leo Mamoru Kousuke, y hermanos de Carlos Roberto Dan Kei Kousuke- Dije felizmente

-¡Hibiya, Hiyori, Takane, Kano y Kido Kousuke!...hijos de Janette Elizabeth Camila Azami Kousuke y Samuel Alex Alphonse Sasuke Kousuke, y hermanos de Shion Kozakura- Dije emocionada

-Mary, te agradecemos tanto, y más por devolvernos a nuestros verdaderos padres- Agradeció Seto entre lágrimas mientras era abrazo por sus padres y su hermano James.

-De nada, primos- dije sonriendoles cálidamente

Volveremos a tener unas locas vacaciones hasta Diciembre.

¡Nos vemos luego!

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues bueno, ya se acabó<strong>

**Solamente eran 18 capítulos**

**Y los haré más largos**

**tengo más proyectos, de Trnsformers, Avengers, FullMetal Alchemist, Toradora, Halo, Gears Of War, etc**

**Y además, este es mi primer fic XD**

**Bye! :D**


	19. ¡AVISO!

**Este es un aviso ¬¬**

**Haré una secuencia de "Vacaciones...normales" y se va a titular: "Cuando mi plan estuvo en acción" y va a narrar como Mary se las ingenia para que su plan de encontrar a sus primos de resultado, mientras el Mekakushi vive el 14 y 15 de Agosto, Mary pone a la práctica la tarea pendiente que le de jó su madre hacer. Habrá unas cuantas sorpresas en el fic :3 y también lo que hizo su madre hace años de que la tarea quedara pendiente para que así Mary pudiera terminarla. Pues nos vemos en esta continuación. **


End file.
